A Night in Heaven
by Imagination Central
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto's dates for Homecoming both dump them for each other, Naruto decides he wants Sasuke as his new date. But he never imagined things would go this far. WARNING: Lemon, lemon, lemon! BoyxBoy ahead as well, so if you don't like, then honey don't read ;) SasuNaru (Possibly a one shot, possibly more, not sure yet)


**AN: Ok, so this idea just kind of popped into my brain and I had to write it down or else I would have been plagued by it forever. Originally I had it in my head as a one shot, but I feel like I could make it more than that. I'm leaving it unfinished for now, based on you guys' reviews, so please tell me what you think! Thank you! **** Enjoy! (P.S. To my Green-Eyed Monster followers, this was also a little treat to you while I finish my next chapter for my story.)**

Naruto sighed and shoved his hands through his hair, smiling at himself in his bathroom mirror. The man who smiled back looked confident and not to mention a tad sexy. His wild hair had been tamed down and parted to the side, his teeth sparkling white, his skin glowing. He had on a perfectly tailored white tuxedo, accompanied with a light pink undershirt and rose due to the many begging sessions he had received from Hinata. He pulled out the light pink corsage and twirled it around his fingers, grinning like an idiot. Tonight was Homecoming, and he and Hinata were going as a couple.

Truth be told, he had been holding out for Sakura to ask him – old crushes die hard – but instead had been asked by sweet, lovely Hinata. Who could refuse her? Certainly not Naruto. He had heard that Sakura and Sasuke were going together, which did not surprise Naruto in the least.

Giving the mirror one last dashing look, Naruto walked out of the bathroom and switched the lights off, checking the clock. It was almost time to go pick up Hinata. His stomach fluttered with nervousness and he popped a couple breath mints before taking a deep breath and heading down the stairs. He spotted his mother first, sitting on the couch with her hands folded in her lap while she waited for Naruto to walk down the stairs. Then he saw his father, leaning next to his mother and touching her shoulder.

"Hey guys, I have to get going to go pick up Hinata." Naruto said, his hand hanging onto the railing.

"My baby!" His mother cried, jumping off the couch and launching herself at him. "Oh, you're so handsome, honey look at how handsome our little boy is! Hinata is one lucky girl, Naruto."

Blinking, Naruto sheepishly looked away from his mother, a light coating of red covering his scarred cheeks.

"Look, he's blushing. She must be quite the girl, eh son?" Naruto's father grinned at him, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to get going though, I don't want her to be worrying." He said, inching towards the door.

"Just one picture darling, please?" His mother pleaded, whipping out her camera and turning it on. Beside her, his father smiled.

Sighing, Naruto nodded and grinned into the camera, shoving his hands into his pockets. The flash exploded in front of his eyes and he blinked, momentarily stunned when it happened again.

"Oi, Mom you said only one!" Naruto complained, and his mom giggled.

"Go have fun, honey! Don't get anyone pregnant! Remember, don't be silly! Wrap your willy!" She cried before Naruto slammed the door in their faces.

His face burning in the cooling autumn air, Naruto made his way towards the car, unlocking it and climbing in. Just as he turned the ignition on, his pocket started vibrating. Jumping, he slipped his hand into the white pocket and pulled his phone out, checking the caller ID. It was Hinata. His stomach twisting, he answered quickly, stuffing the phone between his shoulder and ear as he backed out of his driveway in a rush.

"Hey, babe!"

"Hello, Naruto."

"What're you calling for? I'm on my way over right now, don't worry."

"Oh, yes, well that's what I was going to, ah, call you about."

"… Yeah?"

"Well, I'm riding with Sakura over to the school, so I figured we could just meet each other there. Is that ok?"

Naruto blinked for a second, pulling up to a stoplight and frowning.

"Yeah, sure! That's fine. But I thought your parents might want pictures."

"Oh! Hah, yes. My parents actually have a distinct hatred for pictures, so we're skipping those. Is that ok?"

"No problem, babe. I'll see you in ten."

"Alright… See you!"

The phone went quite, and Naruto bit his lip, frowning at the road in front of him. Hinata had been acting weird on the phone. Was she scared that he would get mad that she was carpooling with her friend? He hoped not. He would have to reassure her once he got to the school.

Taking a left turn, Naruto pulled onto the school's road, which was covered in cheesy hearts and baby angels flying everywhere, little halos wrapped around their heads. The theme of the dance was A Night in Heaven.

Rolling his cerulean eyes, Naruto eased into the parking lot, his orange pick-up truck rumbling in next to a sleek black BMW. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped out of his truck the exact same time Sasuke slid out from his car.

Slamming the door shut, Naruto walked over to the front of his truck and leaned against it, waiting for Hinata. He saw Sasuke close his door from the corner of his eye and his posture stiffened as the raven-haired Uchiha stepped closer to him, stopping in front of his face.

"I heard our dates carpooled it to the dance together," he spoke coolly, his eyes racking up and down Naruto's frame. Standing up fully, Naruto smirked when he realized he was now the same height as the smug pale-skinned boy.

"So did I." Naruto returned, just as cold. He tried to keep his eyes from straying away from Sasuke's face, but they refused to listen. Against his own will he took in Sasuke's attire: Midnight black tuxedo pressed and tailored to the brink of perfection, shiny black shoes and a classic red rose in his breast pocket. He was holding a white corsage in his slender fingers and his hair was the same as always.

Somehow the sight of Sasuke made Naruto's inner temperature rise a few degrees, and he looked away quickly. Sasuke noticed and narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, when his eyes latched onto something else. His mouth stayed open, his onyx orbs widening in shock. Naruto quickly turned around to see what he was looking at and almost pissed his pants.

Behind them, Sakura and Hinata were seated in a black car a couple rows back, lips locked in what looked like a toe-curling kiss. Sakura had one hand curled in Hinata's black locks, one hand cupping her pale face. Hinata's hands rested on Sakura's shoulders and they were curling and uncurling, restless with desire. The breath left Naruto's body all at once as he stared at the scene in front of him, Sasuke doing the same.

Their dates pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Sakura glanced out her windshield and saw Naruto and Sasuke gawking at them from the side of the school. Hinata followed her gaze and her face went slack, just as Sakura's went red. Quickly climbing out of the car, she slammed the door and walked over to the boys', her short, vibrantly pink dress swishing against her thighs, and hair in an elaborate up-do. Hinata followed; her dress Greek styled and flowing gracefully off her in waves, making her look soft and beautiful.

"Look, I would say I can explain, but I'm pretty sure the situation explains itself. So, both of you close your goddamned mouths before you catch flies!" Sakura exclaimed; stamping her ballerina-slipper clad foot.

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, his face caught between anger, shock and a tiny sliver of contained amusement. Naruto struggled to close his mouth, blowing air into his cheeks before turning towards Hinata, who was blushing and hiding behind her hair.

Sakura saw him and glared, walking right up to him and shoving the blonde hard. "Don't blame her, ok? I kissed her first. It's not our fault we feel this way!" Sakura crossed her arms and stood next to Hinata, her crystalline eyes snapping between Sasuke and Naruto.

"I wasn't blaming her! I'm just a little confused right now." Naruto mumbled, looking down at the corsage in his hands, sighing. Sasuke, however, was not one to take to the defeated puppy dog act.

The raven haired boy smiled a detached smile down at Sakura, and carefully handed over the corsage, bowing as he did so. Then he returned to his full height and challenged her to get angry at him with his eyes. Sakura looked down at the corsage and slipped it over her wrist with jerky motions, rolling her eyes at the Uchiha. Naruto frowned over at Sasuke and gently handed his corsage to Hinata, who took it shyly from him, glancing up then back down.

Despite the feeling in his gut, Naruto didn't want to make Hinata feel bad. Smiling at her, he shrugged his shoulders and opened his arms up. She gratefully received his hug, her slender arms wrapping around his neck.

"It's fine that you're with Sakura. I don't mind at all. Just as long as you're happy." Naruto whispered softly before pulling away, and Hinata nodded, smiling brilliantly at him. Sakura was eyeing him with distrust, and Naruto rolled his eyes at her before stepping away from Hinata with a gentle smile.

"We're going to the dance, so if you'll excuse us," Sakura said, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her through the front doors of the school, leaving both Naruto and Sasuke standing out in the night air.

They both said nothing for a beat or two, staring silently at the ground, before Naruto looked up and asked, "Wanna be my date?"

Sasuke stared at him a moment, his onyx orbs giving away nothing other than slight annoyance. He titled his head as he looked at Naruto, who had shoved his hands into his pockets and stared unblinkingly back at Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke finally asked, the wind ruffling his dark locks, blowing them across his face.

"Why not?" Naruto countered, clenching his fists to keep from reaching out and pushing the hair lightly back.

Sasuke closed his eyes and kept them closed for what seemed like forever, then opened them back up and shook his head slowly at Naruto, a faint grin on his pale lips.

"Dobe," he said at last, the wicked grin still on his face, "let's make this a night in Heaven."

Inside the school, the building was pulsating with a frantic beat, and there was not once inch of space that Naruto could move without being touched by a body. Sasuke followed close behind, like a silent shadow.

Naruto was trying to lose himself in the music, to let the erratic thump of the beat carry him away, but every time he was about ready to let the tune take him, he caught Sasuke's gaze and heat would pool in his stomach.

Closing his eyes to avoid such conflicts yet another time, Naruto smiled when the DJ switched to his favorite song, which had him swaying in an almost hypnotic rhythm with the crowd, his hands up in the air, a smile light on his face. He was swaying his hips just as he felt a warm, slender body slide up behind him, making him open his eyes in surprise. He was about to turn his head when nimble fingers caught his chin and turned it so he was facing forwards.

He felt warm breath tickle his ears and he shivered, pressing his body closer to the person behind him.

"You never told me you could dance, Naruto." Sasuke's voice tickled his skin, and Naruto reveled in the feeling.

"It never came up in conversation," Naruto whispered back, running his hands up and around Sasuke's neck, tickling the fine hairs at the back of his head.

There was a deep chuckle and then suddenly Sasuke's hips were pressing into Naruto's backside, over and over in an erotic display of dominance. Naruto's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, trying to find the strength to rip himself away from Sasuke's warm, sensual body.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto breathed, his eyelids fluttering as the Uchiha ran his hands through Naruto's hair, messing up hours of hair gel and swearing.

"Hmm?" Those same fingers wound through Naruto's hair, the sensation vibrating pleasantly through his body.

"W-we're at schoo- ah, that feels good." Naruto moaned softly when Sasuke nipped at his earlobe.

"What about school?" Sasuke pressured, placing both of his palms at Naruto's hips, pressing him harder back against his body; Naruto's back flush with Sasuke's front.

"W-we can't d-dance like this," Naruto answered huskily, tipping his head back and mewling when Sasuke placed a single kiss on his throat.

"We're dancing?" Sasuke quipped, and Naruto swallowed, trying to reign in the control he had lost the minute he made eye contact with Sasuke.

"Gentlemen, I think you need to tone it down, or take this out of school grounds." Naruto's eye snapped open and he instantly broke away from Sasuke, the old teacher's gaze piercing him.

Sasuke blinked at the teacher once before curtly nodding, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him out of the gym.

"I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" Naruto called, and Sasuke made an irritated noise. Using one hand, the raven pushed the glass doors of the school open and dragged Naruto outside, the chilly night air a welcome antidote to Naruto's burning cheeks.

"Look I really don't thi-" Naruto was cut off by a warm body pressing him up against the school's brick exterior, his dark eyes intent on Naruto's own, trapping him with their intensity.

"Shut up, please just close your trap for once, you stupid fucking idiot," Sasuke whispered hoarsely against Naruto's neck, and despite his rough words, blood pooled slowly in Naruto's groin, making him groan.

"You like it dirty, huh?" The Uchiha purred into Naruto's ear, his warm breath crawling along Naruto's neck, sending shockwaves throughout his body.

Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's knee slide up between his thighs, rubbing against his half-mast manhood. Pressing his palms into the brick of the building, the blonde opened his mouth and sucked in a breath of fresh air.

"S-Sasuke we're s-still at the school." Naruto whispered, bucking his hips when he felt the other boy's hands slide into his pockets, pulling his groin over his knee in a see-sawing motion, grinding the blonde's now full erection repeatedly over the Uchiha's leg.

"I don't think I asked you to talk, Naruto." Sasuke growled into his ear, pressing him up against the wall again and removing his knee, leaving Naruto's member throbbing and needy.

Sasuke pulled back and smiled, fisting his hands in Naruto's blonde locks and pulling his head forward, the Uchiha's lips teasing the air in front of Naruto's own. "I'm starting to think our dates' ditching us tonight was a good thing, hmm?" Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, making the boy quiver and hum in appreciation.

"Sasuke, quit molesting the poor boy," a teasing voice echoed from the doors of the school, and Sasuke's head whipped up, his eyes narrowed, beautiful face contorting in a sneer.

Naruto let his head fall back against the brick with a heaving sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"Neji, fuck off." Sasuke growled, placing both hands on either side of Naruto's face.

"I think maybe you should be telling that to Naruto there, hm? He seems to be enjoying himself quite nicely. Ever think you'd be the submissive one, Naruto?" Neji called, throwing his hands in his pockets with a smirk.

Naruto was too dazed to respond, his dick throbbing painfully, his mind lost somewhere between the bowls of punch and the dance floor.

Sasuke growled and stood up, his hands falling into fists at his sides. "Get out of here, Neji. I don't have the time or patience for you right now."

Neji smirked and walked over to Sasuke, flicking his shoulder once.

"Or what? You gonna call your big brother and tattle on me?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and his stance became almost statue-like. Naruto looked up and frowned, noticing how close Neji was getting to him. Ducking around Sasuke, Naruto held his hands out to Neji as if surrendering.

"Hey, look, no hard feelings here, right? I think we all got started on the wrong foot and we just need to take a chill pill." Naruto flashed his award-winning smile at Neji and pushed Sasuke farther back, feeling how tense he was with a mere touch.

"You know, you really are handsome, fox boy. Why my cousin decided to take Sakura over you, I will never know." Neji winked and took a step closer, making eye contact with Sasuke over his shoulder. Then he turned and ducked back into the shadows, the school's door slamming shut behind him.

Naruto whirled on Sasuke, who was glaring daggers into the ground. "What the fuck was that all about? When did you guy's become fucking mortal enemies?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then rolled the cuffs of his tux back into place. "It's a long and complicated war, Naruto. Most of the time ignorance is bliss." Sasuke smiled, and there was something predatory about it, even more so than before Neji had come along.

Swallowing, Naruto felt his heart beat quicken and his knees grow weak. Sasuke prowled towards him, grabbing him by the shirtsleeve and yanking him closer, their faces centimeters apart.

Naruto looked into the raven's dark eyes and felt his eyelids drop in lust, his hands reaching out and catching Sasuke's tuxedo between his fingers, backing up until his feet hit the Uchiha's BMW.

Sasuke's lips were suddenly everywhere. Naruto opened his mouth; moaning when he felt Sasuke chuckle against his neck, sucking softly on the tender skin. The raven's fingers were busy running down the blonde's chest, coming to a halt when they met Naruto's belt. A cry escaped the tanned boy's throat as Sasuke bit him, tugging the belt off his body angrily.

"I might save this for later," Sasuke murmured against the other boy's nape, all the while dragging Naruto's pants swiftly down and off his legs.

Pulling his lower lip into his mouth at the chill, Naruto fisted his hands in his hair, leaning fully against the car. He felt Sasuke's fingers travel slowly down his exposed thighs, raising goose bumps along the way. Tracing slow circles in Naruto's thighs, Sasuke grinned and planted his lips against the junction that connected hip to leg, using his teeth to drag Naruto's boxers down over his weeping red erection. Naruto yelped and slammed his palms down on the car, his brows furrowed as he watched Sasuke.

"I d-don't think this is a good i-idea Sasuke. We're in the s-school parking lot!" Naruto huffed down, bucking his hips under the Uchiha's speculating gaze. Then he felt those wonderfully hot lips against his hipbone and all other thoughts fled from his mind. He was shaking with desire by the time Sasuke had moved his mouth down to the base of Naruto's dick, his tongue running over his lips, breathing heavy and uneven.

Sasuke's warm breath fanned over Naruto's erect member teasingly, his chilly hands gliding over Naruto's taut thigh muscles. Then a soft, warm tongue brushed the head of the blonde's erection and Naruto cursed, mouth falling open as he watched the erotic scene develop.

Sasuke swallowed Naruto's length whole, loosening his throat in order to take in all that was the blonde dobe. Sasuke ran his tongue over throbbing veins, eliciting wanton moans from the other boy, reveling in the slutty sound of the fox's deep voice.

Naruto was lost in the feel of Sasuke's tongue ravaging his erection, running over the pulsing veins, drawing out sounds Naruto wasn't even aware he could produce. He felt his eyes close, hips bucking to increase the glorious friction Sasuke was releasing on his cock.

Suddenly, the raven's hot muscle was climbing the length of his member, toying with his sensitive head before licking the slit once. Naruto cried out, pleasure spiking through his veins like a dangerously addicting drug. Sasuke, hearing Naruto's encouragement, continued to lick his slit, dipping the tip of his tongue inside and lapping up the pre-cum that was spilling freely from his slick organ.

Naruto let his head drop against the roof of the car, clenching his fists and crying out, feeling a tightening in his gut build.

"Sa- oh yes, right there, uhn, yeah. Don't stop, don't stop!" Naruto begged, jerking his hips fervently off the side of the car so he could thrust deeper into Sasuke's throat. The raven bit down on his aching cock, and sent Naruto tumbling over the edge and into sweet oblivion. Blinding pleasure shook his body, and he called out Sasuke's name as he came gloriously into the Uchiha's mouth, spilling loads of his seed into Sasuke's throat, whimpering in pleasure when he felt the other boy's throat constrict around his member as he swallowed his cum.

"G-god, Sasuke," Naruto breathed, his teeth starting to clack together despite the heat. Sasuke grinned up at him; his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick Naruto's slit. The blonde bucked and sucked in a breath, closing his eyes.

"I-I need to go home. I'm f-freezing." Naruto said, bending over to pull up his pants. Sasuke stood up as well, placing both palms on either side of Naruto's head. Freezing and glancing up, Naruto gulped.

"You're not going home, Naruto." The raven haired boy leaned in closer, trailing his lips over Naruto's jaw. "You're coming with me."

Naruto's knees fell out from under him and he quickly righted himself, pressing his head firmly back against the car. "But my parents will get worried and then they'll call the police and then there will be this whole crazy manhunt and then they'll call in the FBI and- ah, Jesus." Naruto whimpered when Sasuke bit his earlobe, roughly grabbing his ass.

"Naruto," Sasuke purred against his neck, a sliver of amusement laced through his voice. Then he reached behind Naruto and pulled his car door open, pushing the blonde in.

Letting out a startled yelp, Naruto fell backwards into the driver's seat, only to be pushed into the passenger's side by Sasuke.

"Buckle up. I don't want to get pulled over," Sasuke commanded, and Naruto complied. Sliding his hands through his hair, Naruto frowned, pulling the sunblock down from above his head and flipping the mirror open. His hair had resumed it's crazy, out of control blonde spikes that Naruto had taken so long to tame.

"Hey, idiot. You messed up my hair! You know how long it took me to do that?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke.

"You sound like a girl."

"Well you sound like you messed my hair up!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"My hair was perfect!"

"I like it better when it's uncontrolled."

Naruto opened his mouth then shut it, unsure what to say. Sasuke's comment had warm feelings traveling up and down his spine and across his skin. The car slowly pulled to a stop, and Naruto looked up, frowning. They were at a sleek looking apartment building, far from what Naruto had pictured Sasuke's house.

"You live here?" He asked, turning toward the Uchiha. Sasuke glanced up at him, a smile on his lips. Lips that had just made Naruto come. Blushing and looking away, Naruto waited for Sasuke's response.

"No, I don't live here. This is just a quiet place my dad bought out for me if I ever need some time alone. I thought this might be a good place. No one will interrupt." Sasuke grinned full out, grabbing Naruto by the back of his collar and leading him towards the building, where Sasuke pressed in a code before the glass doors clicked open.

Naruto marveled at the newness of the place; white marble covered the floors, long red velvet curtains hung from large rectangular windows. The walls were lined with paintings Naruto had never seen before, most abstract and random. Sasuke stopped short at a silver elevator, pressing the up button with his forefinger while pushing Naruto to the front of him with his other.

"You think I can make you come by the time we get to my floor?" Sasuke asked, and the look in his eyes had blood pooling hurriedly once again to Naruto's dick. The elevator doors opened behind him and he quickly backed up, trying to regain his balance with the damned raven still clutching his shirt in hand.

"I don't know." Naruto breathed, trying desperately to keep his head screwed onto his body. Sasuke snickered, walking up to Naruto and running his hands over the tanned boy's covered chest, tweaking both his nipples through the clothing. The blonde's eyes fluttered, his hips bucking.

"Another day," Sasuke whispered just as the elevator dinged open. Naruto opened his eyes, a blush still attached to his face. His gaze clashed with another one; ice blue eyes started at him in smug amusement. A girl with long, almost white blonde hair and a body to die for smirked at both of them, tossing her platinum blonde ponytail over one shoulder with a huff.

"I would say get a room, but it looks like that's where you're going anyways."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl and stood up, fisting his hand into Naruto's hair and dragging him out of the elevator, calling, "Go bother someone else, Ino!" as he dragged the fox away.

Naruto winced as his hair was pulled, biting his lip as he desperately tried to keep up with the raven's long legged stride. Then Sasuke came to a halt, pulling out keys that jangled on their ring. Inserting the key, he opened his apartment with a click, swinging the door open with a flourish. Before Naruto could get a sense of what the apartment looked like, however, Sasuke was on him, his mouth suckling on the blonde's neck, drawing drunken moans from his mouth.

Naruto was only partly aware of Sasuke moving him, dragging him back down a hallway and into a bedroom. Then he felt the backs of his knees ram into a mattress and he fell back, bringing Sasuke down with him.

He felt his pants being tugged quickly off and he momentarily was distracted by the fact that Sasuke had taken his belt. Then he remembered that the raven had mentioned using it later on. His breath hitched in his throat when Sasuke was on top of him again, his nimble fingers deftly unbuttoning his undershirt, then sliding it off with his tux, leaving Naruto fully undressed.

Sasuke repeated the same process on himself, and Naruto felt his pulse quicken each time a piece of clothing dropped to the floor. The Uchiha's chest was lean and sinewy, the porcelain skin wrapped beautifully around the slender muscles. Opening his mouth, Naruto licked his lips as Sasuke removed his pants, the feel of his warm skin again the other boy's thighs sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his veins. When Sasuke finally got to his boxers, the last shred of clothing on him, Naruto's hand caught his wrist, holding him back.

Sasuke gave him a questioning glance but let Naruto take over, flipping their positions on the bed. Naruto grinned down at the raven haired boy, his dark eyes wide and full of longing. Naruto lightly trailed his hand over the silky skin and he heard Sasuke release of puff of air, his hands moving up into his dark locks. Naruto smiled and trailed both of his hands up to Sasuke's nipples, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. This elicited a wanton moan from Sasuke, who bucked up against Naruto's hips in pleasure.

"F-fuck, dobe." He breathed, grabbing the bed covers with both hands.

Naruto smiled and brought his hand down to the pale boy's stomach, placing sloppy, loud kisses all across his skin, making Sasuke gasp every time the blonde's lips came into contact with the other boy's skin.

Letting his fingers slowly travel down Sasuke's humming body, Naruto ran his fingers over Sasuke's hipbones before grabbing the boy's boxers and roughly tugging them down, revealing a hard, red erection. It was thick, and _long_. Naruto's own dick twitched in response, his eyes taking in all of Sasuke's glory.

Naruto ran his hands around the base of Sasuke's cock, and he watched as pre-cum seeped from the other boy's slit. With a smirk he leaned forward, lapping it up with his tongue. Sasuke jackknifed up, moaning loudly.

"God, Naruto that feels… ah, yes, yes, oh God don't stop, please don't… fuck!" Sasuke cried as Naruto brought the Uchiha's full length into his mouth, roving his slick muscle over Sasuke's pounding veins, sucking at his member hard and tugging it forward with his mouth, his full pink lips stretching over Sasuke's shaft.

He reached under Sasuke and grabbed his sac, kneading it between his fingers with feral glee, reveling in the way Sasuke's moans echoed around him, stiffening his already near painful erection.

"I-I'm gonna… I-I…" Sasuke breathed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Naruto sucked harder on Sasuke's member, his tongue finding his slit and lapping at it in quick, fervent motions.

Suddenly his mouth was filled with salty warm liquid, and he heard Sasuke cry out his name loudly, arching off the bed. Swallowing it all down greedily, Naruto cleaned off the raven's slick organ happily.

Naruto smiled, looking up at the rumpled looking Uchiha.

"Come here, Naruto." Sasuke asked, his voice low and husky.

Climbing slowly up onto the bed, Naruto placed himself beside Sasuke, placing his hand over the other's chest. Sasuke turned to look at him, his eyes wide and hazy with the after-effects of his orgasm. He brushed his hand lightly over Naruto's face before quickly straddling him, trapping the blonde under his hips.

Naruto gasped, his eyes snapping quickly up to a victorious looking Sasuke. He was then flipped over onto his stomach, and he put his knees and elbows out to hold himself up, doggy style.

Naruto felt Sasuke's warm hands graze his ass and he shivered, dropping his head in pleasure. Then he felt a soft pad at his puckered entrance, pressing and forcing its way inside of him. When it finally breeched his anus he yelped, grinding his teeth together.

"Naruto, you're so tight. I like that." Sasuke whispered, leaning down to bite one of his cheeks while his thumb continued to press against Naruto's walls, loosening him. Naruto sighed shakily, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling of something inside of him. Then the pressure was suddenly gone, and Naruto frowned before it was replaced by something thicker. When the digits inside him started to scissor in and out, Naruto realized they were fingers. He bit his lip to hold in a moan as they extracted unknown yet amazingly pleasurable feelings from his body, making his hips buck.

They suddenly increased their pace, pounding into Naruto over and over, earning violent groans from the blonde, who repeatedly jerked his hips in time to Sasuke's fingers, the explicit fingers of ecstasy rolling through his body making him dizzy. Sasuke's fingers brushed up against something inside Naruto and he nearly screamed in pleasure, his eyes seeing nothing but white for a beat. He faintly heard Sasuke snicker and then he touched that same bundle of nerves again, causing Naruto to cry out and throw his head back, begging for more. But the warmth was suddenly taken away, replaced by something much thicker and filling.

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's back, biting the shell of his ear softly as he slowly entered the blonde. Despite the preparation, Naruto still cringed at the size of the Uchiha's member, filling and stretching him to the point of pain. Sasuke held still for a moment or two, allowing Naruto time to adjust to his massive size. Then he pulled out and plowed right back into Naruto, tearing a ragged moan from the blonde's throat. Naruto felt his body jerk forward every time Sasuke's hips collided with his ass, sending waves of pleasure exploding across his body, tearing what little remained of his mind to shreds.

Sasuke's dick suddenly brushed up against Naruto's prostrate again, and Naruto screamed, his face contorted as the most blinding pleasure overtook him. He jerked his hips desperately, trying to extract more pleasure. Then Sasuke hit the bundle of nerves a second time, sending him into a spiraling frenzy of ecstasy.

The raven repeatedly hit the spot over and over, eliciting the most pure and lust-filled screams from the tanned boy, before finally bringing him to the brink of pleasure and Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head as his orgasm took him, barely aware that Sasuke was coming undone inside him as well. Naruto's body shook with pleasure, and his elbows gave out from under him. He fell forward with one final cry and felt Sasuke explode inside of him, his warm hands tightening on his hips as he shot his load into the blonde, his mouth hanging open in undisguised pleasure, groans pouring from his throat. He finally fell on top of Naruto in a heap, breathing heavily and brushing blonde locks away from Naruto's face.

He grinned tiredly, panting quietly before saying, "I think we made this a night in Heaven."


End file.
